Frank and Brad Wedding
by Charlotte Thompson
Summary: My favorite Rocky Horror couple gets married! There are references to OC's. Yeah, Frank is a total liar he has both his parents and so does Brad. Frank's mom will feature in another story possibly, so pay attention! Darcy and Melody references! T to be safe.


Frank stared at himself in the mirror. He never thought he'd live to see the day where he was about to marry Brad Majors. Brad's fiancée was no longer Janet Weiss, for she was married to Rocky. They seemed to like the whole marriage deal.

"It is finally happening, master. You are getting zat vhite vedding you dreamed about." Magenta said, handing Frank his bouquet.

"Yes, I hated that I couldn't give Rocky the whole wedding experience."

"It wasn't supposed to be vith him." Magenta pointed out.

"Well, I still would have liked to have something nice. But thankfully that chapter is all over and I can marry Brad." Frank

"Illegally." Magenta pointed out

"Well, if love is illegal I am a criminal. I want to spend the rest of my life with this man and if my higher power hates it he can kiss my ass." Frank protested.

"I am so glad you chose me to be your maid of honor." Magenta said, double-checking that everything looked perfect.

"I am glad you came on such short notice." Frank mentioned

"I couldn't miss your vedding, master." Magenta admitted. "I thought it vould be ze day hell freezes over."

"I worked for you. I am Frank. And I had a steady relationship with Columbia…" Frank answered.

"Zen zere vas Eddie and ve thought you vould never go back." Magenta explained.

Brad walked in. "Go avay! It is bad luck to see ze bride before ze vedding!" Magenta yelled.

"I just needed to see how beautiful my bride was going to look so I don't faint when I see you." Brad complimented Frank.

"Oh! You look spectacular darling. Oh! I love a good tux on my well-built man." Frank exclaimed.

"I love that dress." Brad pointed out. It was a white version of the corset he wore to dinner and in Wise Up Janet Weiss with a matching structured skirt. The skirt was asymmetrical to the top and short in the front and long in the back. This made one very beautiful dress.

"Magenta helped me with it." Frank answered.

"I can't believe you VANTED to sew your own vedding dress!" Magenta exclaimed.

"I had a specific vision I could design, I just needed a seamstress." Frank explained. "I was good enough to sew the corset I was basing this on. I could design and sew my own dress!"

"My beautiful bride." Brad said, putting his hand beneath Frank's chin. Frank smiled. They kissed.

"Get out here! You are unlucky!" Magenta exclaimed.

Brad rolled his eyes at her. "I love you, Frank." Brad said honestly looking into Frank's eyes.

"I love you too Brad." Frank answered, looking into Brad's eyes. Brad left, giving Frank a kiss as he left, then blowing one to him at the door, which was promptly shut by Magenta.

"So who is going to be in ze vedding?"

"Well there's you, Columbia, Janet…"

"So vhy is Janet a bridesmaid?" Magenta asked

"Brad didn't want her to be a groomsman."

"So vhy does she have to be involved?"

"She would make it a thing and we JUST got over going to the trip to Transsexual to pick you and Riffraff up and that was over a month ago." Frank explained.

"Who else is coming?" Magenta asked.

"Well, a couple kids I really love in my LGBT group. Pretty much if they would be caught in a bridesmaid dress they were invited to be a bridesmaid." Frank explained.

"You invited the whole group though right?"

"Of course! I also invited the pack of Transylvanians that were at our convention the night Brad and I met. Brad invited lots of old friends. Most made up excuses but he found the true ones. He got that Ralph guy to come back. He was going to have Dr. Scott be his best man but then Dr. Scott wouldn't survive the night. You will love everyone in the bridal party. I swear upon it." Frank answered.

"Hi Frank! Oh you look like Madonna only cooler!" Janet exclaimed.

"Oh thank you, Janet." Frank said. "It is all my own design. Magenta helped me with the sewing."

"Because he can't hand stitch for SHIT!"

"I sewed the original."

"Vith a MACHINE!" Magenta yelled.

"Oh really Magenta it is my special day, I don't want it to be wasted over who stitched what." Frank changed the subject.

Magenta and Frank hugged.

In his room, Brad was looking at himself. "I guess I am going to finally do it, huh?" He asked Ralph.

Ralph nodded. "You and Frank have been almost inseparable since you met again at Janet and Rocky's wedding." Ralph answered.

"Well, to tell you the truth Ralph I hoped something like that would happen in the first place." Brad said. Ralph laughed awkwardly.

"Is everything in readiness Brad?" Riffraff asked.

"Yes, I am so excited." Brad said, with a huge smile.

"The mas... Frank has been waiting forever to have a real wedding. His one with Rocky was so...informal."

"This one will eventually be legally binding. They won't just play the wedding march and escort us to our bridal suite."

"Frank will still probably do a passionate kiss in front of The Lord."

"I assumed. The dress gives little leeway for jumping though."

"Magenta did that purposely." Riffraff noted.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Ralph pointed out.

"Frank." Brad pointed out.

"I really am just here to support you." Ralph explained.

"I know my fiancée is a bit strange at times..." Brad started

"I think you two are great together. I just know nothing about your bride." Ralph interrupted.

"He is dramatic, runs off of what gives him pleasure, and is sexy beyond any measure." Brad

"He was a bit of a wild and an untamed thing before he recognized he loved Brad." Riffraff explained.

"He was a bee with a deadly sting." Brad smiled, remembering the musical number.

Rocky walked in and smiled. "You weren't a bridesmaid because you didn't want to wear a dress right?" Brad asked. Rocky nodded. Brad and Rocky man-hugged.

"Who else is in here?" Ralph asked.

"A couple of my democratic lawyer friends." Brad explained.

Mr. Majors walked in. "Hi Brad."

"Dad!" Brad exclaimed.

"Like I would miss my son's wedding. Even to a transvestite. I mean at least he sort of looks like a more masculine woman."

"Yeah, Frank is so awesome."

"It isn't just for the sex right?" Mr. Majors asked.

"No. It is because we both want to prove our love and eventually adopt a little girl. Possibly a little boy but they are a different type of work." Brad answered.

"The sedatives worked, Brad." Riffraff whispered.

"I knew they would in low doses." Brad answered.

"Everyone is bloody British." Mr. Majors noted.

"Why is your dad on drugs?" Ralph inquired.

"Because I am marrying a transvestite. A very sensitive transvestite." Brad explained. "And my parents are sensitive conservatives. So I assumed someone would have to be sedated. I was not about to sedate my bride on his big day so I sedated my parents."

"Does Frank know?" Ralph asked.

"Oh yeah. I also know his mom is Wiccan and to look out for that. If I tick her off she will curse me," As Ralph was about to open his mouth Brad said, "He also said she makes sure the curses actually work. If you know what I mean."

"No wonder why you had to find a special minister. Gay and slightly satanic?" Ralph asked.

Janet peeked through the door. "Frank told me to tell you everything is in readiness and we merely await your word."

Riffraff smiled. "Your delivery of my line was poor, Janet. It is more like 'Everything is in readiness we merely await your... Word.' Try it again."

Janet peeked through the door and in her most Riffraff voice she said, "Everything is in readiness. We merely await your... Word."

"Much better." Riffraff said.

"Are you ready?" Ralph asked.

Brad nodded. "I mean I waited over a year for this moment. Of course." He was escorted to the altar.

Behind all the people, Frank smiled, trying to get a glimpse of Brad. Frank already knew what he was going to look like but he hated so many people standing between him and the love of his life. Brad stood at the other end, waiting to see that lovely dress and be completely shocked inside.

As Frank walked down he smiled. He felt sexier than any other day. Last minute, Janet decided he still needed a little extra sparkle and Frank agreed, so they switched the eye shadow to a sparkly one, which was an added an extra wow factor. Brad lost his balance a bit. Frank held a geometric bunch of white flowers from Transsexual that matched the dress. Frank looked at Brad.

The minister went through everything but that was the last thing either was thinking about. Both were thinking about how awesome it was to be standing on the altar and staring into each other's eyes. They, like everyone else, just wanted to skip to the I do's, but that was the only condition of this particular priest. He wanted the full diatribe. Neither recognized how much they would want to get married on the actual day. Frank and Brad both said I do. Since old habits die hard Frank jumped onto Brad, like he did with Rocky. Brad was half hoping this would happen, so he was prepared. Brad's parents passed out. Frank's parents were cheering them on.

"You couldn't help yourself could you?" Brad asked, Frank still clinging.

Frank shrugged. "It is a tradition." Brad smiled.

"I knew he vould do zat and he didn't vant to go for ze more stretchy yet looks structured fabric." Magenta

"So is it going to rip?" Janet

"No, I alvays vin." Magenta

Frank jumped off of Brad. "For Brads friends, I am French and then lived in England. It is a French tradition." All of Brad's friends nodded and went "Oh." Like they were all dumb to not guess Frank was French and somehow had a very British accent.

Magenta whispered "Transylvanian tradition. Vet have ze party ze next day and before."

"Ah. Smart." Janet

The minister said "Party time!"

Brad smiled at Frank. Janet walked over to Brad.

"Hi. I can't believe I ever wanted to fill those heels." Janet greeted Brad.

"Hi. We would have had a nice fake marriage." Brad mentioned.

"Yeah with Rocky's baby. Like I am now." She answered.

"Wow. Cool. I want to adopt. I know Frank wants a relatively girly girl. If I could pick I would kind of want a tomboy. There are multiple options. We know we want a girl." Brad explained.

" I just want someone to share my love of dresses and sparkles. Is it all that bad?" Frank pointed out.

"Well, Rocky and I are due to have a boy. Don't let your daughter and my future son meet." Janet warned.

"I will try but when I am sick of paying for private school, there are only so many schools in and around Denton." Brad pointed out.

"Plus private schools are for stuck up people. I wouldn't want her in private school too much longer than elementary school. Mainly because Brad said Denton's elementary school is not the best for our family type." Frank

"So if you two will adopt, can I teach your daughter some introductory level spells? Force fields are always useful." Frank's mom bribed.

"How does that work?" Brad asked.

"It typically only works if the Transylvanian who is teaching you is a true Transylvanian and is female. So Magenta could teach witchcraft. They can teach anyone, but most times it is their children and grandchildren. Typically it flows through the female line, but it changes with people like me who are eternally stuck with spells and things I can use but never teach." Frank explained.

"So if you have a daughter and of course name her after her grandma, Lilith, she will be able to have witchcraft knowledge." Lilith explained.

"Where is Dad?" Frank asked

"Chugging down red wine like it is..." Her voice trailed off.

"I stopped the whole cannibalism thing." Frank pointed out.

"I know but does Brad know...?" Lilith's voice trailed off once more.

"He is my husband, of course he knows." Frank answered. He smiled, recognizing how good that sounded to say.

"As my wife, I know practically everything there is to know about Frank." Brad pointed out. Brad wanted the same feeling.

"Going with the wife title, Frank?" Lilith asked.

"I prefer being a girl." Frank answered.

"So I AM PREGNANT!" Janet yelled to get attention.

Rocky's eyes got huge. Everything stopped for two seconds then resumed.

Rocky gestured to her. He whispered, "I thought you said that baby thing was secret."

"I was dying for attention, baby. Everyone's attention." She whispered.

Brad looked at Frank. Lilith smiled "I would like to have your hand for a second, Brad."

Apprehensively, Brad put his hand in hers. She looked at his palm. "I love doing palm readings at weddings." She said. She traced the lines on his hands. "You will have two lovely girls. The firstborn will have a name that means 'dark'. There is hope for baby Lilith yet! She will be smart, beautiful and look more like Frank. The second name has something to do with music. She will be sporty, sarcastic and a little bit mean yet she will be more drawn to you Brad. You two will live in the castle." She explained.

"All that from a hand?" Brad asked.

"I told you there are secrets. Certain things that get passed down." Frank explained. "She could've known your story by the look on your face."

"What was your hand story?" Brad asked.

"Well I was supposed to marry a tall brown haired guy with glasses. Then we were supposed to adopt two daughters. One of which was described to me as 'the most smart, beautiful and loving girl you will ever meet.' That was the dark one. She appears in my dreams all the time. I call her Darcy as a nickname since it is close to dark. Her name means dark but she is always smiling. She is always happy to see us and read us her writing in the rare chances she finds something that needs to be put in the public eye. I can't wait to have her. She is our missing piece, but there is still a small irritating enough clip in our shape that we can't function. So we have the music girl. I call her Melody. She is always in her sports, off getting hurt so I can heal her wounds. She is sweet and funny; not nearly as smart as Darcy but as good a daughter in her own merits. I miss them and I don't even know them. I started having dreams about Darcy and Melody the night I met you. I can't wait to meet our girls one day." Frank explained.

"If I have to move heaven and earth for us to have our daughters I will." Brad promised, holding Frank.

"If you want to do any heaven and earth moving I know an age old plan that works for getting those muscles all buff." Frank coaxed.

"I am not doing anything related to Charles Atlas." Brad answered flatly. Frank made a caught face. Brad smiled and pulled him in tightly. His leg popped up.

"You were born to be a fifties housewife weren't you?" Brad asked. Frank nodded. Brad kissed Frank.

"I will be your Lucy if you will be my Ricky." Frank offered.

Brad smiled. Frank smiled.

Brad hugged Frank. Frank's father came over, completely drunk.

"My baby finally married! Ah Frank I must admit that you two are only triumphed in cuteness by Lilith and I." He said in his slurred British accent.

"Thanks, Dad." Frank smiled. They hugged.

Brad asked, "So is there anything weird about you?"

"I drink and drink but never barf." Frank's dad answered.

Brad nodded. "So that is how Frank can have such a high alcohol tolerance."

"Yep. Daddy taught me how to hold my liquor, unlike yours." Frank pointed out.

"Mine only likes scotch, which I hate so I didn't drink much." Brad mentioned.

Frank kissed Brad. "And I love you still." Frank said

"I love you too." Brad said.

The party went on as wedding parties normally do. Brad and Frank danced to Something Good from _The Sound of Music_ for their first dance. Frank oddly enough picked it. Brad introduced Frank to the musical when he was trying to get the Nazi out of Frank. Brad was successful, but wound up singing this a lot with Frank. The lyrics matched perfectly "Perhaps I had a wicked childhood

Perhaps I had a miserable youth

But somewhere in my wicked, miserable past

There must have been a moment of truth

For here you are, standing there, loving me

Whether or not you should

So somewhere in my youth or childhood

I must have done something good

Nothing comes from nothing

Nothing ever could

So somewhere in my youth or childhood

I must have done something good"

It was choreographed to fit the movie, so they barely moved and just stared romantically into each other's eyes. They mouthed the lyrics to each other. No one could truly say whether before they had done something good, since the term is so vague, but they knew they both made the right choice in getting married.


End file.
